Julianna Callaghan
| First Appeared= | Last Appeared= }} Julianna "Jules" Callaghan works as a professional sniper, intelligence gatherer, and backup negotiator for the Strategic Response Unit. She is currently the only female member of Team One, and has stated repeatedly that she has worked her ass off to get there. 'Background' Little is given about Jules’ background, except for that she has four brothers and was raised single-handedly by her father. She comes off as the kind of girl who could definitely hold her own against her brothers, as well as pull her weight. For Jules, there was most likely no option to be the kind of girl who had things simply handed to her. In she states that she is from Medicine Hat, Alberta and that she is currently thirty six years old. Prior to joining the SRU, she was a police officer with the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. In Jules tells one of the subjects about when she was eighteen her best friend found her mom, who had killed herself. She proceeds to tell the man that the withdrawal from society didn't last a couple of days but weeks, because she couldn't stand another day without her mom. Jules tells him that her best friend killed herself, and that suicide doesn't just affect one person - it affects everyone who cares. 'Strategic Response Unit' In Jules was targeted and shot by a sniper, and was recovering in the hospital for several episodes during the second season. During her period of recover, she was briefly replaced by Constable Donna Sabine played by Jessica Steen, who upon the return of Jules transferred to Team Three with the SRU. Jules has proven to be an excellent negotiator, as well as a strong teammate. She has an extremely strong sense of duty, and devotion to the work she does within the team and does her best to maintain a positive image. She has shown despite certain circumstances to perform professionally, and at ease with what she does. 'Relationships' Since Sam Braddock’s recruitment to the SRU team, the two had obvious chemistry and dated over a period of episodes, strengthening an already strong sense of protection of one another. However, in early Season 2 – the two of them break up, so that they both could stay with the ‘family’ (Team One). Both knew that if their relationship was ever exposed one of them would have to transfer to another team, and neither was willing to do that. Jules, showing her strong sense of the family unit, especially did not like sneaking behind their teammates back. However, in the Season 3 finale their relationship is revisited by Dr. Toth, who was brought in to do the physiological evaluations and his intense questioning about their relationship brings back feelings that Jules claims aren’t going to go away. At the end of the Season 4 premiere, they are informed that they are under strict orders from Dr. Toth to keep their relationship purely professionals or they may lose their membership on Team One. As of Season 4, they are in a secret relationship that they are keeping hidden from the rest of the Team. However, in it appears that Gregory Parker has realized that the two are once again in a relationship, and appears worried by it. During the third season, Jules reconnects with an old friend (a paramedic who has shown up on scene a couple of times) whom she becomes interested in and begins dating. However, after being stuck in a hostage situation while on a date with him – Jules comes to realize that Steve isn’t the man she sees herself with in fifty years, and they mutually break it off. During “Shockwave”, Steve appears to still have feelings for Jules, yet he respects that she still greatly cares for Sam. Category:Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Constables Category:SRU: Team One